


Incentives

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Walter refuses to help with the chores. Ray isn't going to take this lying down (or is he?)<br/>Author's Notes: Written for slashthedrabble prompt #351: housework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentives

  
“You know,” Ray said, “the chores would go a lot faster if you would actually help. Or at least not actively impede.”

Walter turned up the volume on his basketball game, and put his feet up on the coffee table Ray was attempting to dust. “And I told you: I'd help if you'd get you a French maid's outfit.” 

Ray scowled. He picked up the Windex and started off to the windows. Then he changed his mind. 

Ray set the Windex and his rag back on the coffee table. He approached Walter on the couch, coming between Walter and the television.

Walter frowned and tried to look around him. Ray retaliated by slipping onto his lap, straddling him at the waist.

Walter's interest was piqued. He dropped the remote and focused his attention on the sweet thing in his lap. 

“I've been going about this all wrong,” Ray said, running his fingers down the buttons of Walter's shirt. “I should just offer you an incentive.”

Ray's thumb moved slowly down Walter's fly. Walter's breath caught in his chest. Ray smiled. He leaned in close, his chest to Walter's, his breath tickling his ear.

“Do the goddamn vacuuming.”  



End file.
